A New Beginning
by EMIYA14
Summary: counter guardian EMIYA is summoned in another holy grail war only for it to go completely wrong he can only curse his E rank luck. (this is my first fic i am still writing it with the help of a great friend and amazing author "MythMaker258" also some characters might be a bit OOC thank you for listening and please enjoy the reading)


talking: hello Everyone!

thinking "I get the feeling that it is going to get some people confused"

(its either me talking or a character doing something like (sighs) or (he says with a sarcastic tone) i wish it's not to confusing)

 **i would love if you Review and tell me what you think of the fic also tell me what kind of fic you would like to read and i will do my best to make them after i finish writing this one now please enjoy!**

* * *

There is a man standing on top of a hill with swords all over it he is looking at the sky where huge moving gears can be seen he is thinking about how he became the man he is today, about how he followed his ideal to the very end, and how he was betrayed by them only to have his younger self show him the real beauty of these ideals. while thinking he start to feel like someone is trying drag him away from the hell he made for himself

?: it seems that i am being summoned again, i wonder where and by who this time?

in a flash of light the man appears he is standing in the middle of a magic circle he was about to speak but was cut of by the voice a woman

?: I suppose that you are the servant that i summoned. now please tell me your class and who you are?

the man looks at the young woman standing in front of him she had black hair, blue eyes, was wearing a red trench coat, and she looked like she was in her late twenties to early thirties she was showing her command seals to him but with all this the only the the man could think of was "Rin"

?: yes i am your servant, for my class i am a saber class servant and for my identity i am afraid that i can't tell you master

Rin: and why's that?

Saber: because i can't access the memories of who i am but don't worry master my abilities in combat and noble phantasm can be used without any problem

Rin: for some reason i don't completely believe you but i will go along for now. anyway lets take a look at your stats

* * *

Servant: Saber

True name: Nameless

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B+

Endurance: C+

Agility: D

Luck: E

Mana Capacity: C

Skills:

Magic Resistance: C+

Riding Skill: D

Eye of Mind (True): B

Magecraft / Thaumaturgy: C

Noble Phantasm: ?

* * *

Rin: its seems that what you said about you being an able to tell who you are was right saber

Saber: I always tell the truth master (he says with a smug look on his face) now i would like to know who you are master?

Rin: i am Rin tohsaka the head of the tohsaka family one of the founding families that made the grail system i am also one of the students of zelretch the master of the second magic also known as kaleidoscope

at that moment two sticks come flying in the room one was red while the other was blue

?: are you still not finished with the summoning Rin!

?: my apologies Rin-sama but are you finished with the summoning

Rin: (sighs) saber i would like you to meet Ruby and Sapphire

Saber: which on is Ruby and which one is Sapphire?

Rin: Ruby is the annoying red wand while Sapphire is the polite blue wand

Ruby: hey! who are you calling annoying miss tsundere!

Rin: SHUT UP! YOU DAMN STICK!

she screams before running after Ruby

Sapphire: I apology for my sisters behavior Saber-sama

Saber: don't worry about it ( he looks at her ) does my master own the both of you?

Sapphire: no, my old master who is also a student of zelretch has lost in a game she played with Rin-sama for now i belong to her

Saber: what can you do?

Sapphire: we are powerful mystic codes made by zelretch we can give the user the ability to see all the memories of their alternate selves plus they gain infinite mana while using us and they gain other powers

Saber: did master use her stick yet?

Sapphire: no neither her nor my old master used us yet, they were about to but the holy grail war started at that time so they didn't get the chance yet

Saber: (sighs) "at least she doesn't know who i am yet but i know the time will come where she'll know the truth about me"

they follow them up stairs to the living room

Saber: master i would like to know if other servants have been summoned?

Rin: i only that assassin is already hear since i was attacked by him

Saber: you were attacked!? when did that happen master?

Rin: yesterday night on my way home he was warped in a black cloth he had a huge black sword and a skull mask when he was going to kill me both Ruby and Sapphire came and teleported me away

He thinks about it for a second with these kind of information about his enemy he can start to deduce who the attacker was and how to prepare for him at that moment they hear someone knocking at the door, Rin moves to open it and when she does it reveled a young man with black hair and eyes and was wearing a black suit

Rin: saber i would like you to meet Sigma he is a mercenary that i engaged by geas to work for us for this holy grail war he also summoned a servant named watcher

Saber: Watcher? what can it do?

at that moment a small boy with metal wings appear in front of them he was wearing a white robe and sandals

Watcher: good evening mister saber it's a pleasure to meet you

Saber: all the pleasure is mine

after greeting each other watcher explains his abilities to everyone, he can shape shift into anyone he wants and can make shadows and send them to watch everyone and everything he has also a high presence concealment that makes him undetectable by anyone other than those that have a detection skill or a powerful caster that is actively looking for him other then that he can sneak and watch anyone the only bad thing is that this servant is even weaker then a human a single hit can kill him and his shadows

Saber: it seems that we have good allies with us master, anyway i will take a look around the city and get used to the battlefield master

Rin: okay but be cautious you might run into problems as i can see your luck sucks

Saber: (sighs) i know that master (then he mutters under his breath) damn E rank Luck

after finishing talking with his master and allies he went out and took a look at the city he started with the emiya estate which was abandoned and not used since the fourth grail war he is now standing atop of the fuyuki bridge looking at the city with nostalgia in his eyes he thinks back to the fire that started it all, from him being saved by his father, to him being saved by his dear saber that fateful night true he doesn't remember a lot of things about his past but he remembers the important events that made him who he was 'Emiya Shirou' the man that wanted and now wants again to be a hero and save the innocent at that moment he feels the presence of someone behind him

?: you most be saber

saber: (he turns while sighing) and may i know who you might be?

when he takes a look at the speaker he is met with a familiar face that shocks him of a second before gaining back his senses

Ruler: I am the ruler of this holy grail war, and my name is Jeanne d'arc


End file.
